Taya Berin
Race: Human * Gender: Female * Skin color: Cream * Eye color: brown * Hair color: blonde * Age: 31 * height: 172cm * Home planet: Mithary * Marital status: single * Rank: ESS Intel Special agent * Ship: Serpent-class Gunship 'Medusa' * Quote: "I can look after myself pretty well. Besides - types like you would only slow me down." Taya was born as Tya Sheppard on Mithary roughly 16 years before the foundation of the ESS. Mithary at that time was merely a small colony with only minor protection and thus was often used as base for pirates and slavers without the colonists really able to do anything about it. It was one of those numerous raids when Tya's father, a retired soldier from the corellian military, decided to take actions and fend off an approaching pirate raiding party. Despite his bravery he was overwhelmed and killed by the pirates. In retaliation for this act of defiance, the pirates attacked the colony with brute force, killing men, women and children alike. It was due to Tayas talent of survival and hiding that she and her brother Mikah survived the attack - yet left without parents. In the following years the two youths mostly lived on the streets, stealing what they needed to survive and systematically ignoring attempt of the so-called authority to put them under any kind of guidance. Through the years experience and her natural skill made Taya a formidable thief and infiltrator. Word of her talent spread quickly in the underworld of Mithary and eventually she was in fact approached by several underworld bosses and even company leaders offering her jobs for good payment. While Tya continuously built up her dodgy career, her brother didn't fare that well. A series of unwise decissions dragged him deeper into the dark underworld. Despite his sister trying to help him wherever she could, soon gambling and narcotics got him into trouble. In an act of desperation he made a mistake of selling out a fairly influencial drug ring to local ESS security forces. The next day, Mikah was found dead. Although devastated about the sudden loss of her brother Tya yet found the reason to realize that she, too, was in great danger and used her network of contacts to get in touch with ESS Intel - cashing in a long due return favour. On the same day Tya was picked up and transferred to New Cophuran, where she took on the new identity as Taya Berin. Ironically enough ESS intel had long been monitoring her progress with great interest. Due to her knowledge of the underworld and her past sucesses she was offered a position to work for ESS intel and repent for her past 'misconducts'. Records claim Taya Berin a special agent of the ESS intel devision. Taking over the role of the primary weapons chief Taya is on an internal intelligence mission within the Spearhead project. Due to the project's crucial relevance she was deployed into this project to secretly monitor the project up to its completion. At least, that's what ESS Intel records say. In truth, however, she is one of the seven members of the shadowy Executors' circle, reporting directly to Grand Executor Mryna Qhalic. Category:Characters